A Wish Come True
by SesshoumarusMistress
Summary: Rin has many problems at home, but when someone special appears can he give her the life she deserves? An AU sessrin fic.
1. A Girl's Hope

For all my loyal readers I decided to start a new fic. This is an AU sess/rin and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. As for my other story, From Dreams to Reality... well I'll have another chapter of that up for you tomorrow, although I do prefer this story. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer(this only appears in the 1st Ch. so pay attention)- I might be Sessho's mistress, but sadly I have no legal rights to him or any of the series...  
  
Chapter 1: A Girl's Hope  
  
As Rin walked home from school, she let out a defeated sigh. It was the start of Christmas break, and for Rin the start of two weeks of hell. Rin never liked the holidays; there was always a somber mood around her home. No decorations, no music, no presents, no holiday cheer. It wasn't always like that though, only since that incident thirteen years ago.  
  
Rin lived alone with her mother, who was a drunk and worked as a stripper, and her older brother, who was a druggie. She was 17 now and hadn't known anything different since she was 4. Rin's father had been an up and coming young entrepreneur. He and her mother had been married young on a whirlwind romance. Things had been good for a while, they bought a small house and had a son. His business was doing well and four years later they welcomed a daughter into the world. To everyone on the outside it seemed as if they were living the perfect life, they had the perfect family. It wasn't long after Rin's second birthday that things started going bad. Her father's business was going under and it put a lot of stress on the family. Soon after her mother started drinking, and it seemed that her parents were constantly fighting. Somehow, her parents managed to hold the family together for 2 more years. Things seemed ok between the two, until that one fateful, snowy Christmas Eve.  
  
Rin was four at the time, and her brother eight. They were extremely close and were each other's own best friend. Rin could only remember a few details of that night. Her father had been at the office for some last minute, important business. When her mother had told her and her brother it was time for bed, they eagerly went. Rin and her brother shared a room that Christmas Eve, too excited to stay by themselves. After talking and giggling they fell asleep, only to be awoken a few hours later to the sound of screaming. When her father had come home, he had found her mother in bed with another man. Rin and her brother crept out of their room and watched as they screamed at each other and threw insults, and then they watched as their father stormed out. They never saw him again. Papers for divorce were sent, signed, and filed, and their father's things were moved out of the house. Nothing was ever said to Rin or her brother except that their father 'had to go away for a long time'. They knew the truth, but never said anything- they didn't want to relieve the painful memories.  
  
Things didn't seem like they could any worse, until a few weeks after the incident Rin's mother found out that she was pregnant from that night. She started drinking heavily again, and slipped into depression. Due to the lack in self-care, Rin's mother lost the baby. Bills started piling up and her mother had to look for work. Finding nothing else, she eventually took a job as a stripper at a 'high end' gentleman's club. Working crazy hours, and pulling herself out of depression, she left Rin and her brother to fend for themselves.  
  
Their lives were tough, but things started to straighten out after a while. However, the loss of their father tore the family apart from the inside out. Rin's mother never lost the drinking habit, and somewhere along the way her brother began selling, and eventually using drugs. Rin was never able to develop a bond with her mother, and in the course of time lost the bond with her brother. The family drifted apart, and it became a bunch of strangers living under one roof. They constantly fought, and rarely agreed upon anything. Rin and her brother came and went as they pleased, there was no parental supervision. Rin was the only 'normal' one left in her family. She still went to school, and stayed sober, unlike her mother and brother. However the life she lived took an emotional toll on her.  
  
Rin was now a Junior and surprisingly attended Nakazumi High School, the most renowned and prestigious private school. Only the rich and elite attended. Rin was extremely gifted and had received a full scholarship. Although she kept an A average, she was struggling with her studies. She had to work as a waitress at a local café to earn money, and took care of the house. She cooked, cleaned, and did the laundry. She had an enormous workload, but never failed to amaze everyone by always having everything done.  
  
Rin had a select group of close friends, and even had few boyfriends in the past- even though they were never anything serious. Everyone liked her, she had the sweetest personality and was friendly to everyone. But somehow, Rin still felt alone and empty inside, and the holidays always magnified that feeling. It was with this empty feeling that she left school for Christmas break.  
  
It was a far walk to Rin's house from school, at least a few miles, but since her household was the way it was, and busing was not provided, Rin was left with no other option. It had snowed a few days earlier, and Rin had to walk through all of the melting snow to get home. As she passed by the houses with twinkling lights and decorations, and children playing outside in the snow, her heart ached for what she never had.  
  
She had just left her school's massive campus, and was far from reaching her house when it started to rain. It was almost freezing, so walking home wouldn't be a fun journey home today. As she trudged along, trying to keep her mind busy, she went over her schedule in her head to make sure she had no work due over break.  
  
"Chemistry- no, Business- no, History- no, Trigonometry- no, Creative Writing, Public Speaking, and English- no, no, and no... Hiwazono- sensei..."  
  
Rin's heart always warmed a touch when she thought of her English teacher, Hiwazono Sesshoumaru. He had come to the school Rin's freshman year, and taught one of the six junior English classes and a few electives, including Creative Writing and Public Speaking. He was 25 at the time and had just returned from extensive studies in the West. Every girl prayed that she would be lucky enough to take his class, or get into his electives.  
  
Hiwazono Sesshoumaru was without a doubt the most gorgeous creature to ever draw breath. He was tall, at least six foot six, with a lean build. He had hard muscles that you could see rippling under his shirt. His face was perfectly sculpted, and he had the most mesmerizing golden eyes. His hair shimmered between silver and white, and reached his waist in length, although he kept it tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck most of the time. The entire picture was enough to rival that of a god. Hiwazono Sesshoumaru was an immortal beauty that made every girl's breath catch and heart pound. Rin was no exception.  
  
Rin sighed at the thought of her teacher and thought to herself, "That man would make any girl's dreams come true. He would never want to risk a student/teacher relationship though. Besides, I'm sure he could do so much better... he probably even has a girlfriend." It was getting colder and the rain was turning into sleet, Rin shivered and tried to keep herself warm as she continued walking.  
  
A/N: I know some of you are probably saying, "This sounds a lot like Kuronekosama's 'In the Classroom'" All I have to say is, yes I did get some ideas from her story, and some of it will be reflective of hers, but it will not be an exact copy. I totally respect her and her work, She's my favorite author and I would never dream of taking one of her stories. So please just bear with the similarities, and more importantly look for the differences, look for where my plot line is forming. 


	2. The Thoughts of a Teacher

Alrighty, well here's chapter two. Read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: The Thoughts of a Teacher  
  
Hiwazono Sesshoumaru packed his briefcase, and closed up his classroom. He left the building, and got into his black Escalade to go home. Although there was a faculty Christmas party being held, he just wanted to get away from the headaches at school. Not to mention the fact that he didn't feel like being ogled over by his female coworkers, he got enough of that from the students. There was only one female on his mind at that moment, and nothing could change that fact.  
  
After warming up his car, he pulled out of the parking lot and started on his way home. Hiwazono Sesshoumaru was the son of one of the wealthiest families in Japan, and lived in the upper class section in a magnificent mansion. His family was so wealthy that they imported their cars, as well as many other expensive luxuries. Since the school had such a massive campus, it had to be built on the outskirts of town. For Hiwazono Sesshoumaru to get to his home, which was all the way across town, from school he had to first drive through the lower and middle class sections.  
  
Getting comfortable, Hiwazono Sesshoumaru turned on his satellite guided radio system, and pushed the heat up more. Satisfied, with everything to his liking, he let his mind wander back to her. When Hiwazono Sesshoumaru had first arrived at Nakazumi, he was expecting the usual attention most women lavished him with, but he never expected his heart to be stolen- let alone by a girl who didn't fawn over him.  
  
The first time he saw Rin, his jaw dropped. She was a goddess. She was medium height with a petite form. Despite her small form, she had luscious curves and was filled in, in all the right places. Her legs seemed to stretch on forever; any man would kill to have them wrapped around him. She had a dazzling smile with pink cheeks, full rosy lips, and the most adorable button nose. She had the warmest honey eyes, and medium brown hair with natural highlights that reached halfway down her back. Hiwazono Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew he needed to find out more about the mysterious beauty.  
  
A/N: If you don't review I won't write anymore... I want at least 7 GOOD reviews before I even think about posting the next chapter. 


	3. Rainy Day Rescue

Well all I have to say is WOW. I never expected the response you guys gave this story. Thank you for your reviews they mean a TON to me. So without further ado, as promised, here is chapter 3! Read, review, & enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Rainy Day Rescue  
  
Flashback  
  
After spending a few days sleuthing, and pulling favors from s couple friends, Hiwazono Sesshoumaru finally found who the captivating vixen was. To his disappointment, she was a student, her name being Satoshi Rin. She was a freshman, and unfortunately 'off limits' according to some ethical code. Hiwazono Sesshoumaru settled himself with just seeing her in the halls, although it was a painful task. Over the rest of her freshman and sophomore years, he kept a low profile and silently cursed the unwritten rule that teachers couldn't date students. By the time course selection came around sophomore year, he was fairly out of his mind. When she approached him asking to be accepted into his Creative Writing and Public Speaking courses, he had to contain himself. On the outside he remained sangfroid, but on the inside he was jumping for joy. Later in the week, when course selection papers and sign up lists were due, Hiwazono Sesshoumaru made a special trip to the studies office to ensure that Rin would also be placed in his regular English course as well.  
  
For the remainder of the school year, Hiwazono Sesshoumaru counted the days until summer, when he would hopefully be able to take a mental break. Of course that probably wasn't going to happen, especially with his new discovery. He had decided to go to a quaint little café on the other side of town for dinner with his brother one night, when to his delight, and surprise, Rin wound up being their waitress. He now had a new favorite restaurant, and would no doubtedly be visiting there very often.  
  
Over the summer, Hiwazono Sesshoumaru spent his days at his family's beachfront estate, deciding it was best that he get away from any possible run-in with Rin. Unfortunately, by the time he returned to school he was out of his mind- he had to see her.  
  
On the first day of classes, Rin was at the least shocked and overjoyed when she found out she not only had her two electives, but also her regular English course with Hiwazono- sensei. On the other side, Hiwazono Sesshoumaru was not so shocked, but just as pleased. Rin had her Creative Writing and Public speaking classes in the morning, and English as the last class of the day. As she walked into Hiwazono Sesshoumaru's classroom for the third time on the first day of school, she couldn't help but let a small smile play on her lips. She was the first student in the room, just coming from across the hall. As she found her seat, Hiwazono Sesshoumaru finished what he was writing on the chalkboard and turned around. He was delighted to find Rin sitting in her seat staring at him, with a smile on her succulent lips, obviously lost in her thoughts. He purposely seated her right in front of him, and as he walked over to stand in front of her he said, "Ah this is the third time I've seen you today Miss Satoshi, I must be a lucky man."  
  
This quickly drew Rin out of her trance and. She blushed bright red realizing she had just been caught ogling her teacher and replied, "Well I did choose to take your electives."  
  
"Yes, that is true. I suppose the fates have looked upon me kindly, they've sent me a special student."  
  
"Hiwazono- sensei, you're being sarcastic", Rin said as her blush began to creep down her neck and chest.  
  
Hiwazono Sesshoumaru leaned in close to Rin and said in a hushed tone, "No Rin, I'm not being sarcastic. You are special, and I am lucky to be able to see you as often as I do."  
  
He then backed away and went to his desk as other students started to make their way in. For the rest of the class, whenever he looked Rin's way, her already pink cheeks would flush an even pinker shade. Hiwazono Sesshoumaru promised himself that day, that no matter what the 'rules' were, he wasn't going to hold back anymore- he would hint to her how he felt, and the rest was up to her. He knew deep in his heart that she held feeling for him as well- she would just have to share them.  
  
Present  
  
Hiwazono Sesshoumaru thought back to all that had taken place since he first arrived at Nakazumi. He sighed and shook his head thinking to himself, "What have I gotten myself into... never in a million years would I have thought to be having these types of feelings, for of all people, a student." He rubbed the back of his neck and decided that when he got home he would finish the little remaining work left, before break really started. Then he promised himself a nice, quiet dinner, and a long soak in the hot tub/jacuzzi in front of the wide screen plasma tv. That's exactly what he needed, to let his mind unwind, and let the stress melt away.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's soooo cold", Rin got out through chattering teeth. Her school uniform was flimsy, it didn't help to keep her warm one bit, and her pea coat jacket was already soaked, with little ice crystals forming on it. She forced herself to keep going, even though her ears and nose hurt, and her legs were numb. She had just reached the lower class section of town, and was almost halfway home. When she got home, she was most definitely grabbing a cup of hot cocoa and taking a long, relaxing bubble bath complete with candles and music. After all the work she did at school, the extra hours at the café, and unbelievable amount left for her to do at home, she decided she deserved it.  
  
"Just think of warm happy thoughts Rin... it's summer, you're at the beach, you're in Hawaii, you're on the surface of the sun... warm happy thoughts... Hiwazono- sensei. WAIT A MINUTE, where did that come from?!?!"  
  
Just as the words passed her lips, a black Cadillac Escalade with chrome rims, tinted windows, and a booming bass turned the corner up the street she was on. As it came closer, it slowed and stopped next to her, the passenger side window rolling down.  
  
As Hiwazono Sesshoumaru's mind was drifting, turned down a street and continued on his way home. However, he was soon brought out of his daze by a site in front of him that piqued his interest. There on the sidewalk a little ways ahead of him was a student, a girl to be exact in the Nakazumi uniform. As he came closer and got a better view, his eyes widened as he realized that it was 'his' Rin. He immediately slowed the car and stopped next to her, rolling the passenger side window down  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Hiwazono- sensei?!?!?! I I uh." Rin struggled and failed to collect her thoughts and form an understandable, coherent sentence.  
  
"Rin what are you doing out walking in such terrible weather like this?"  
  
"Well, I uh, I was on my way home."  
  
"Don't you have a ride to and from school?"  
  
"No sensei, I have to walk."  
  
"Get in I'll drive you home."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, now hurry up and get in so you can start warming up."  
  
"No, I really shouldn't, I'll be fine walking."  
  
"Nonsense, you'll get sick, now get in, I'll have no more of your excuses."  
  
Seeing that she was defeated, and there was obviously no way she could win, Rin gave up and got into Hiwazono Sesshoumaru's SUV. After getting her situated, he pulled away and started on their way home again.  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter 3... I hope you all enjoyed it. Now don't sit there like lazy bums, get up and write me a review. The more reviews I get the more I write, so get cracking! I'm hoping to get at least 10 new reviews ::crosses fingers:: anyways I want at least 6 GOOD ones before I write and post chapter four... is that enough motivation to get you guys reviewing? ... I hope so. 


End file.
